vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Damon and Alaric
thumb|220px|right The relationship between Damon Salvatore and Alaric Saltzman started out antagonistic towards each other since Alaric knew that it had been Damon who had killed his wife but it later turned out that she wasn't dead and that she had been turned into a vampire by Damon. From that point on, they have been shown as becoming closer as they often team up to fight the usual threats to the town. Alaric is the only one other than Elena to call Damon a friend. It is possible that Alaric is Damon's best friend as they are seen often having a drink together. Season One In Bloodlines, Alaric sees Damon for the first time when the latter sits down near him in the Mystic Grill. In a flashback, Alaric arrives home one night to find Damon feeding on his wife and decides to find out more about him. They talk to each other for the first time at the 50 'Decade Dance' in Unpleasantville and Alaric asks some pretty intrusive questions, which makes Damon suspicious. Damon later tries to compel him but fails do to Alaric holding some vervain. They meet again at the Mystic Grill and Damon grows even more suspicious of him. He asks Sheriff Forbes to dig up some information and discovers about Isobel, he reveals to Alaric (and the whole audience) that he met Isobel in North Carolina and describes her as 'delicious'. After the auction, Alaric confronts Damon in the boarding house library and a fight ensues with Damon admitting that Isobel came to him wanting to be turned. Alaric charges at him but ends up with his own stake lodged in one of his lungs. Damon tells Stefan that he was using self-defense and after he leaves, Alaric comes back to life, thanks to the ring Isobel gave him. In 'Let The Right One In', Damon and Elena enlist Alaric's help in order to rescue Stefan, who is being held captive by the tomb vampires. Both Damon and Alaric take down the tomb vampires Alaric eventually figures out that Damon lied when he said that Pearl could help him find Isobel and later at the Mystic Grill, Damon receives a punch in the face after declaring that they were "bad ass". In Under Control Damon points out to Alaric that Uncle John's ring is the same as his and that he may know more than just knowing Isobel, and that they should get some answers.Later on, both Damon and Alaric confront Uncle John outside the Founders' Hall and reveals he knows Damon is a vampire and that he sent Isobel to him. In 'Blood Brothers', Alaric phones Damon with information about Isobel's whereabouts. They decide to check out a house in Grove Hill, which was the last address she was listed at, but they find a vampire named Henry residing there and Damon recognizes him from the tomb. They quiz him and he eventually realizes that they aren't friends of John Gilbert's but when he tries to attack them, Alaric stakes him. Later, Damon and Alaric have a heart-to-heart In 'Isobel', Alaric remarks that he can still see something human in Damon even though he kills people. Season Two In Bad Moon Rising, he supplies Damon,Stefan and Elena with some info about werewolf. Later they travel to Duke University to find out more about werewolves, which was part of Isobel's field of research. In 'Memory Lane', they organize a barbecue at the Gilbert house in order to expose Mason Lockwood as a werewolf. In 'Masquerade' he supplies Stefan and Damon with weapons so they can take down Katherine at the masquerade ball and in the following episode, he gives them a supply of vervain bombs so that they can apprehend whoever is holding Elena captive. In episode By the Light of the Moon Alaric phones Damon and says Mason’s being declared a ‘missing person’ and also tells him about Jules showing up in town. Damon joins Alaric at the grill and they discuss if Jules is a werewolf and how to prove it. Damon shows Alaric a sachet of wolfsbane. Later that night at the gill Alaric approaches Jules at the bar and offers to buy her a drink. Damon approaches and asks Jules if Alaric is bothering her and tells her Alaric is the town drunk, as a means of distracting her while Alaric slips the wolfsbane into her drink and leaves. Later Jules detects the wolfsbane and leaves Damon to go after her but Alaric reminds him of the full moon and that a werewolf bite can kill a vampire. In the episode Crying Wolf Damon tells Alaric his plan to kill Elijah with a dagger he got from John Gilbert ,and he whats to discover Elijah plan first before he kills him.Later on after Damon confront Elijah he and Alaric are in the Salvatore house having a drink. In episode The Dinner Party Damon asks Alaric if he has any information on Elijah. L ater on Damon sets up a dinner party at the Salvatore households. Alaric is worried about Jenna and other people safety, but Damon reassures Alaric the dinner party’s just a fact-finding mission.After dinner Damon tries to use the dagger on Elijah but is stop by Alaric who tells him if he uses the dagger it will kill him. Alaric later uses the dagger to kill Elijah while Elijah is distracted by Andie Starr's insightful questioning. In the episode The Last Day Damon and Alaric team up once again to stop Klaus from preforming ritual on Elena, Alaric gives Damon the invite into his house so Damon and get information from Katherine. In the episode The Sun Also Rises Damon meets everyone at the abandon house where Bonnie and Jeremy has been staying.Alaric fills Damon in on whats the plan is and is shock to see Damon loose it and punches a wall he ask if he is ok, and Damon states he fine. Later when Damon returns with Elena Alaric ask where is Jenna, Damon doesn't say anything. As I Lay Dying Alaric goes to watch over Damon after he is bitten by a werewolf, and brings Damon some alcohol.He adds that Alaric should hate him as he is the reason Jenna is dead, but Alaric says he doesn't blame Damon. Damon adds that he also turned Isobel into a vampire. He heads over to the door and begins strangling Alaric through the bars, begging him to kill him. Alaric croaks: "Screw you".Alaric then goes to get Damon some blood .After Damon took off Alaric helps Elena and the others find him. Season Three Damon and Alaric team out to check out a lead where they think it might lead them to Stefan. Later, when Elena asks Alaric to help her track down a werewolf pack to find Stefan, he calls Damon and he follows them. Damon refers to Alaric as 'brother' in this sequence, which shows just how important Alaric is to Damon. In Disturbing Behavior Alaric see Damon and Elena hang around a lot more he later confronts Damon about it saying that he should ease off about be around Elena a lot , Damon says that it not any of his business. Later when Damon wanted to go after Bill Forbes and kill him, Alaric try to stop him and Damon snaps him neck killing him and walks away. The next morning Damon makes him and Alaric drink as Alaric comes back to life mad about what Damon did. In Ghost World, Damon goes to Alaric for help when he is being attacked by Mason Lockwood's ghost. Still mad at him, Alaric refuses to help, saying that they aren't friends anymore. However, when Mason arrives, he tells them wy he has really come back: the Lockwoods knew a way to destroy Original vampires other than the dagger but it was buried in the old Lockwood cellar. Mason only asks for an apology in return. Damon gives him a vague excuse which is also given to Alaric. Later, when Bonnie sends the ghosts back, Damon is unable to find what Mason and he had found because he can't go in as if he needed to be invited in. He then calls Alaric who comes to him. Alaric is still mad and asks him if he can't call someone else. Damon says no because, apart from Elena, Alaric is the only one that he truly trusts. He then gives him the same excuse that he gave to Mason but adds that he hadn't meant it with Mason. Alaric then smiles at him, their friendship renewed. Quotes Season 1 ''Alaric: "You turned her because you liked her?" '''Damon: "No. I slept with her because I liked her. I turned her because she begged me to. But you knew that too, didn't you? I guess she wasn't happy at home. Wasn't happy with life in general. Wasn't happy with you. Now this is a shame. We're kindred spirits. Abandoned by the women we love. Unrequited love sucks." -A Few Good Men Damon Salvatore: Teacher by day, vampire hunter by night. Alaric Saltzman: I have you to thank for that. - Let the Right One In Alaric Saltzman: Can we not kill anyone tonight please? Damon Salvatore: You just brought me along for my company. - Blood Brothers Damon Salvatore:'''Perfect. Give me the address. '''Alaric Saltzman: Oh, so you can go without me? No. I don't think so. Damon Salvatore:'''I'm not going with you. You tried to kill me. '''Alaric Saltzman:Yeah, well, you did kill me. -Blood Brothers Damon Salvatore: Yeah, she’s just given up her humanity Alaric Saltzman: '''you see I don’t get that. Stefan has his humanity, he’s a good guy. And hell you’re a dick and you kill people but I still see something in you. But with her there was… nothing. -Isobel Season 2 '''Damon: How are you doing back there? You know, this all pretending to hate me thing is getting a little silly Alaric: I don’t think she’s pretending. You did kill her brother Damon: There is a huge asterisk next to that statement: he came back to life -Bad Moon Rising Damon: Don’t worry, he’s harmless. He’s the town drunk you know Alaric: Please don’t talk about me like I’m not here -By the Light of the Moon Damon: My new girlfriend. Andie Star. Action News. Alaric: It's not called Action News. Damon: I know. I like just saying it. -Crying Wolf Damon: '''Other than the lecture on the history of Mystic Falls, did you get anything out of Elijah? '''Alaric: '''No, it was boring. Of course, Jenna thinks he's charming '''Damon: You sounded jealous. Sound a bit jealous? -The Dinner Party Damon: '''You think if I took his werewolf out of the equation, she might... Get over the fact that I tried to turn her into a vampire? '''Alaric: I think it won't matter, because you'll be dead Damon: But without the werewolf, he can't perform the ritual tonight, which means I would have bought her one month before the next full moon Alaric: '''But you'll still be dead -The Last Day '''Damon: You should want me dead. I'm the reason Jenna got killed Alaric: '''I don't blame you for Jenna '''Damon: '''Oh, sure you do. Let's not forget I turned your wife into a vampire. You must really hate me for that one '''Alaric: Ok, give me your glass. Neither one of us is drunk enough for this conversation Damon: Kill me. Please '''Alaric: '''Screw you -As I Lay Dying Season 3 Damon: Thanks for the tip, brother (to Alaric) -Hybrid Trivia *Alaric so far is the only one beside Elena to call Damon a friend *They where both abandoned by the women they love *Both seem to have a lot in common with hunting down the women they love Damon -Katherine and Alaric -Isobel. *Damon and Alaric's friendship is extremely strong as shown in the episode the Hybrid when Damon calls Alaric brother. Category:Relationships